


Drought

by hmmyeahokay



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4, tightpresent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmyeahokay/pseuds/hmmyeahokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, <i>Jesse</i>... <i>"And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).



> This was made for Ghost Lingering as part of [tightpresent](http://tightpresent.dreamwidth.org/) (2013).

**music/artist:** Drought -- Vienna Teng

**length/size/format:** 3:38 / 39 MB avi (xvid) / 70 MB mp4 (h264)

**note:** Change extension from .xv1d to .avi or .hv1d to .mp4 after downloading.   
**note:** download password (for FF  & MF): **nofate**

**download (avi):**   
[filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/7grc0erkf7dn/n/13004_xv1d) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zl8u9rjg3eohofz) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/2v3959)

**download (mp4):**   
[filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/15zv7u84iuar/n/13004_hv1d) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?j9ys62upu5alxty) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/wrxvd6)


End file.
